Ragnarok
by TheChosenOne89
Summary: The end of human world is nearing, can Yusuke and the gang save the world once more?
1. Chapter 1

"This place gives me the creeps Urameshi" Kuwabara commented while scanning the couples

new home. Yusuke and Keiko decided to rent out an apartment together a few months after he

had returned from demon world. The place was pretty much desolate, surrounded by woods and

at the outskirts of the city. "Not to mention this place looks like the perfect hideout for demons."

Yusuke picked up a box from the moving truck he had rented, " I haven't sensed any demon

energy in the area…"

A loud scream emitted from inside the couples new apartment,

"YUSUKE!" Yusuke dropped the box in his hands and bolted towards the old wooden stairs

leading to the apartment, Kuwabara close behind. "Keiko! Whats wrong?" Yusuke asked

frantically as he entered the front door. She pointed straight in front of her, Yusuke looked

around but didn't see anything. "Is it a demon? Where is it!" She pointed again and a slight

movement caught Yusuke's attention, " Damnit Keiko! Its just a friken wolf spider!" Before

Yusuke could smash the poor thing it disappeared through a crack in the floor. "You

should get a cat, It'll take care of any spiders around here" Kuwabara commented. Yusuke shifted

his gaze from Kuwabara to the front door as he heard footsteps approaching. "Hey Kurama"

The fox soon appeared, "Hello Yusuke…Kuwabara..Keiko". The red head smiled politely at

the trio as Yusuke motioned for his foxy friend to follow him back out the front door.

"We've brought in most of the boxes I just need some help bringing in some of the heavier

things, I would have just asked Kuwabara but you know how clumsy he is " Kurama chuckled as

Kuwabara yelled at his gel haired friend, stating he was not clumsy.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Yusuke was sprawled out on the couch listening to the thunder roaring overhead, "I guess you

guys are gonna have to spend the night…hope you don't mind spiders Kurama"

"This is a pretty bad storm..I hope the power doesn't go out" Keiko commented while taking a

seat on the wooden floor. The living rooms only furniture was the couch Yusuke was on. A loud

bang from the apartment next door caused Kuwabara to jump, "Please tell me you're not the only

ones renting out an apartment here…" Yusuke shrugged, "I haven't seen any neighbors..I

assumed we were the only ones" Keiko smiled, "Actually we do have a neighbor. I haven't met

her yet, but the landlord said there is a girl our age living next to us." Both Kurama and Yusuke

instantly looked towards the front door as an ominous energy emitted from somewhere nearby.

Keiko gaveYusuke a worried look, "What is it? do you guys sense something?"

"Yusuke..Kuwabara you two stay here with Keiko…" "Kurama please be careful" Keiko

fox gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure its nothing…" He said before

disappearing through the front door.

Kurama scanned the area, his eyes narrowing when he pinpointed the location of the weird

source of energy. Whatever was emitting this strange energy was not a demon. The faint smell of

blood flooded the foxes nose as he looked down he noticed drips of blood, human blood, leading

to the apartment next to Yusuke's. He decided to knock on the door. He waited for a response,

but there was not one. A loud monstrous moan pierced the foxes ears and he spun around. He

saw nothing, but he knew there was something lurking in the woods. Thunder roared overhead

smothering the loud moans that echoed around him. He stood there for a few more minutes,

the moaning had stopped. Once again he decided to knock on the mysterious neighbors

door, there was still no response.

He decided to pick the lock, which took a matter of seconds. As he entered the apartment the

smell of blood became stronger. He noticed a light on in the hallway bathroom, drips of blood

were leading to it. He cautiously approached and knocked lightly on the door, "Hello? I do not

mean to intrude but I noticed blood leading to your door..are you alright?" He heard movement,

but whoever was inside didn't respond. He waited for a minute before speaking once more.

Before he had a chance to say anything the door opened revealing a girl with soaking wet red

hair and hazel eyes. Another load moan echoed around the two, the girl didn't look frightened.

"What is that?" he asked in a whisper. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" the girl replied

while avoiding eye contact. Kurama didn't respond, he seemed to be lost in thought.

"They are protecting us.." The two made eye contact, " It certainly does not appear that way"

Kurama responded while scanning all the bruises and cuts on the girl. "No..they saved me

from…" she trailed off. "Hey Kurama! Where are you?" came Yusukes voice. " Please, wait

here. I'll be right back"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She could hear the two conversing, she couldn't make out what they were saying though. The

rain seemed to drown out their voices along with the thunder. She was curious about the redhead,

he seemed…different. She herself was far from normal, she liked to think she was just an

ordinary 19 year old until she moved here, until she saw the nightmarish inhabitants of the

woods surrounding her apartment. Footsteps tore the girl from her thoughts, soon the red

head and another guy appeared in the bathroom doorway. "Hi there, I don't believe we've met

yet. I'm Yusuke your new neighbor and this here is Kurama, a friend of mine."

" Im.. Freyja" the girl replied shyness evident in her voice. Her mother had named her after a

Germanic Goddess, she had always been into norse mythology. "So, what the hell is that noise

Coming from the woods?" Yusuke asked. Kurama sighed, Yusuke was never one to beat around

the bush. The girl looked conflicted, as if she was deciding rather or not to reveal what she knew.

"I..their.." she didn't want to sound crazy, but she couldn't think of any story to make up that would

make any sense. Kurama decided being direct was maybe not the best approach, making the girl feel at

ease would more than likely make things easier. " Freyja, please let me assist you in bandaging your

wounds". She hesitated for a moment before nodding, she rummaged through one of the bathroom

cabinants pulling out bandages and rubbing alcohol. Yusuke stood in the door way arms crossed,

for once he remained silent. Kurama began to clean a deep gash or the girls forehead, she winced as

he dabbed rubbing alcohol on it. " Do..you believe in the supernatural?" Freyja asked the two.

They exchanged glances, unsure of how to respond. "Why do you ask?" Yusuke questioned.

"Because once you see whats in those woods you will". Her words caught both of their attentions,

"what are you saying?" Kurama asked curiously. She frowned, " I don't want you to think of me as

the crazy lady who lives next door…" Yusuke grinned, " Theres not much you can say to make me

think you're crazy". She gave him a questioning look but continued on none the less, "Well… there's

a demon living in those woods, I've seen it." She looked at the two to see what their reactions

would be, neither seemed to be that shocked. " You act…as if you've seen demons before yourself"

"Well..we kinda have" Yusuke replied. "Yusuke!" Kurama exclaimed. Although the girl had seen

A demon before he didn't think it wise to reveal that they themselves had as well.

"What?" "Theres more than just demons in those woods." Freyja replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Trolls? Come on Urameshi, theres no such thing as trolls!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Actually Kuwabara,

there are" Kuwabara's eyes widened, " I guess I shouldn't be that surprised". Keiko had a worried look

written all over her face, "you..you don't think they would try to kill us do you? And this demon…I mean..what if.."

" From what the girl has told me, there is some sort of barrier in place. These creatures cannot leave the

Woods." Keiko looked slightly relieved at his words. "I think the best course of action to take now is to

pay Koenma a visit. I imagine he will have some answers for us." Yusuke nodded in agreement. "Then its

settled tomorrow morning we will visit Koenma."


	2. Chapter 2

(Flashback, the day Freyja moved into her apartment)

Freyja leaned against the old wooden railing of the apartment balcony while taking in her new

surroundings. She wanted to live somewhere surrounded by wilderness, she definitely got her

wish. There were no stores or people for miles just woods that stretched as far as the eye could

see.

"Hey Freyja!" Freyja turned her attention to a familiar voice, her friend Odin. "Odin! Glad you

could make it!" She watched as he shut his car door and began his descent up the old rickety

stairs.

"Are you the only one living here?" Freyja nodded, "Yeah..kinda creepy but kinda nice." Odin

frowned, "I don't like you living by yourself way out here you know."

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself…by the way I ordered a pizza for us it should

be here soon" Freyja commented. "Good I'm starving, aren't you going

to show me around your new place?" Freyja nodded, "of course."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Midnight arrived in a flash and Odin was just leaving. "I had fun, I'll come by after work

tomorrow to check up on you alright?" Freyja nodded, "Okay..be careful!" She

watched as Odin made his way to his car before returning back to her apartment, she went to

sleep soon after. Freyja awoke the next day to the sound of her cell phone. "Hello?" she asked

sleepily. "Did Odin spend the night at your house, he's supposed to drop me off to work today.

My boss is going to kill me if I am late again!" came the voice of Odin's best friend, Jack. Freyja

sat up, "No,he left last night..I'm sure he is on his way. Did you call his cell phone?" "Of course I

did! About 20 times and no answer!" Freyja sighed, " I don't know what to tell you…if I hear

from him I'll give you a call." The two said their goodbyes and she hung

up the phone. The girl stretched her limbs then got out of bed. After completing her morning

tasks she walked outside her front door and leaned over the apartments' balcony.

Her eyes followed a large owl, it landed gracefully on something that caught her off guard.

Odin's car was sitting there in the same place as yesterday. The red head made her way down the

apartment stairs to investigate Odin's car. "Odin?" she asked shakily. The car door was wide

open, something shiny on the ground caught her attention. Odin's car keys were glistening in the

sunlight, she was beginning to get scared.

"Odin?" she called again, but she knew she wouldn't get a response. Had a bear or something

dragged him into the woods? There was no sign of a struggle, no blood, no foot prints of any

kind. Her heart was racing as she tried to think of what her plan of action would be. Should she

call the police? She tried to think of what could have happened to him, each scenario was bad.

She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, something bad had to have happened to him. She

slammed his car door shut and ran back to her apartment to grab a knife.

She decided to explore the woods before calling the cops.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Freyja was getting more and more freaked out by the minute. She cautiously made her way to the

edge of the woods, everything seemed eerily quiet. "KAWWWW!" She

jumped as a crow flew overhead screeching at the top of its lungs. "Damn bird!" she exclaimed.

Taking a deep breath she entered the woods. A tingling feeling took over her body, she felt

like she was entering a completely different dimension.

The trees seemed to block out most of the sunlight, no more birds or anything could be heard any

longer.

She was trying her best to keep her cool as she wandered

deeper into the depths of the woods. "Im sure Odin is just fine, don't freak out…don't freak out"

she repeated in her head. A thunderous roar stopped her dead in her tracks, she spun around in

the direction it came from but she saw nothing. She held onto her knife with a death grip, she

could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest. As she scanned the area once more her

eyes fell upon something shiny. "A ring?" she whispered. She picked it up, hoping it

didn't belong to Odin. She examined it, odd symbols were etched into it. She decided

to slip it on her finger so she wouldn't lose it. As soon as she did every square inch of

her body ached with an intense pain. She screamed in agony, she felt as if she was being

stabbed by multiple people on every part of her body. She fell to her knees, her vision going

black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"wake up damnit!" Her eyes fluttered open. As she sat up her eyes widened, "Odin!"

"Come on, Freyja we need to get out of here now!" He pulled her to her feet as she

asked what had happened to him. He was covered in deep cuts, his shirt was torn and

soaked in blood. "I'll explain later, right now we need to get the hell out of here!"

"okay.." he pulled her forward but she stopped short as her eyes met with a crimson

Pair. Fear began to overwhelm her senses. Before her stood a creature with blood red

Skin matching its eyes, large pointy horns adored its head. "What..is that?" she asked.

Before Odin could reply another monstrous roar emitted from the forest and the ground began to

shake, if she didn't know any better she would say a dinosaur was approaching. A dinosaur was

not approaching, what was approaching was just as big as one though. "We need to get the hell

out of here!" Odin exclaimed while grabbing hold of Freyja's arm.

Freyja didn't budge she wanted to see what was making the ground shake. A large beast came in

to view, it was just about as tall as the large oaks that inhabited the woods.

The beast was covered in long mossy looking fur, maybe for camouflage? Freyja thought. The

creatures eyes were a lime green color, despite the creatures appearance she wasn't as

intimidated as much as she thought she should be.

.The monster let out a menacing growl like noise and turned its attention to the shape shifter. The

shape shifter began to transform, soon it looked identical to the beast in front of it. "No

way" Odin muttered while staring wide-eyed at the two large monsters before him. In a blur the

two were attacking each other, knocking over trees and such. "Run before we get crushed!" Odin

yelled while yanking Freyja forward.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Damn binki-breath you look terrible!" Yusuke commented. Koenma was currently in his teen

form, he had large dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. "I must agree with Yusuke, you look

terrible" Kurama commented. Koenma didn't respond, he had barely even acknowledge the two

when they walked in.

"He's been like this for a few weeks now" The two turned to see Boton, she had a worried look

plastered on her face. "I suspect you have some idea as to why?"

Kurama asked. Boton nodded, "Well, rumors have spread throughout spirit world that something

bad is going to happen..the human world is going to come to an end so to speak" "WHAT!"

Yusuke exclaimed. "Koenma knew this was going to happen….but he predicted it wouldn't occur

until a few centuries from now. He is not prepared to deal with this problem, he thought he had

more time." Boton stared at Koenma who was currently stamping papers over and over, he

resembled a robot.

"This isn't some of that Y2K end of the world bullshit is it!" Boton shook her head no,

"Remember Koenma's pacifier?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "yeah..what the hell

does that have to do with anything?" "Koenma had been pouring his spirit energy into it for

hundreds of years. Remember, his pacifier created the Maffukan. One of

spirit world's most powerful defensive spells. He wasted the Maffukan on Sensui..he was saving

the spirit energy locked inside for the problem that is arising now."

Boton informed "He thought the human world wouldn't be in danger for another century or two…now it appears there is no hope for the human realm." An uneasy

silence filled the air, the silence came to an abrupt stop as George came running through the

doors of Koenma's office. "KOENMA SIR!" George the ogre appeared flailing

his arms, " I've pinpointed the location where the trolls have gone !" Yusuke and Kurama

exchanged glances, "speaking of trolls that's why we're here in the first

place" Koenma looked up, seemingly snapping out of his trance. "Where are they?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/

George informed the prince of spirit world the location, which Yusuke and Kurama confirmed.

The place where the trolls had gone was in fact the location where

Yusuke's new apartment was located. Koenma informed the two a shape shifter had been

seen in the area where the trolls were now located. He suspected the demon was killing

unicorns and drinking their blood to become more powerful, he knew of a portal there

that lead to the demon plain, that lead to an area that was commonly frequented by unicorns

as well as trolls.

He assumed the trolls were becoming angry with this shapeshifter since the trolls and unicorns

had become allies over time.

The one thing the mini-ruler could not explain is why there was a barrier all around the woods

keeping these mythical creatures from getting loose. "Kurama, you said the girl stated the trolls

were protecting her, correct?" Kurama nodded, "Yes". Koenma frowned, " That is a tough one

to explain. I think I have an answer. She may have found the ring of hope. "The ring of hope?"

Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, it has been lost of centuries. Whoever wears this

ring has the loyal allegiance of the trolls. They will go to battle for the owner of this ring, they

will die to protect the owner at all costs. "I see, this certainly explains a lot" Kurama replied.

Koenma nodded, " I also believe this is the start of something much bigger. There is a war

brewing, one that will start on the human plain eventually leading to its destruction."

Koenma got to his feet and began to pace, worry plastered onto his face. "From what I have

been told and from what I have read frost giants will soon make their appearance in the human

realm. Millions of innocents blood will be spilled. There is a chance the demon plain will

be destroyed as well. The last battle to occur in the human world will be the bloodiest battle

to ever occur in any of the three worlds.

Koenma scanned the room, his eyes locking on with his former spirit detective's, "this is bad

Yusuke..really bad. I don't even know if you are strong enough to save the world this time."


	3. Chapter 3

Freya stared up wide eyed into a large pair of angry crimson eyes. She held her ears as the giant beast

before her let out an ear piercing screech. "Freyja!" her attention averted to the apartments balcony to

see Kurama, a strange man in black (Hiei), and Yusuke. "LOOK OUT!" she turned back to the icy

monstrosity before her. This thing had to be over 20 feet tall! Its teeth resembled a pair of razor sharp

ice cycles. Its hair was as white as snow and its horns as black as night. The frost giants eyes emitted an

overwhelming feeling of hatred and anger.

The beast lunged for the poor girl, its razor sharp nails coming closer by the second.

In a flash Hiei had pushed the girl out of the way and attacked the beasts left arm. A river of blood

began to gush from its now severed arm. The frosty monstrosity let out another ear piercing screech.

Hiei quickly covered his ears as did the others. The creature swiped at Hiei and sent him flying into the

ground.

Freyja watched as the strange crimson eyed man went sliding across the dirt. She quickly

got to her feet not once taking her eyes off the beast. She watched as the creature took in a deep

breath. When the giant blew out, an icy wind along with snow began to take over nearly a 10 foot

radius.

Freyja was shivering almost instantly. Hiei was back on his feet within seconds, the creature once again

went on the offense.

Hiei readied his sword and jumped into the air, in a matter of seconds the creatures

severed head crashed into the now snow covered ground. The site of the decapitated beast made Cheza

sick, she quickly looked away. "Freyja! Are you alright?" Kurama asked as he and Yusuke ran towards the

two. She slowly nodded, "what…was that?" Kurama stared down into the lifeless eyes of the beast, "a

frost giant. It appears these creatures are targeting you, I was afraid of this. Now that you are in

possession of the ring of hope you are a prime target for frost giants." "They don't seem all that hard

to kill." Yusuke commented. "Hn! And they seem to have the same intelligence as Kuwabara"

Hiei remarked. " Don't underestimate your enemies. This frost giant was only a child, there are very

powerful frost giants out there that pose a high threat to all of us. We should consider ourselves lucky

this time, no one was hurt nor were there any humans around." Everyone turned their attention to the

woods as a loud moan echoed around them. "It seems the trolls are upset. They cannot protect you

since they are held back by the barrier." Freyja fingered the ring of hope staring into its golden depths,

" If more of these things start to appear I think their help would be very much needed."

Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder, "while that may be true, we must not forget if the barrier were

to come down not only would the trolls be free to roam so would the shapeshifter."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Snow fell freely from the sky coating the earth in a blanket of white, Kurama watched a group of

children throwing snowballs at each other from inside the coffee shop he currently resided in.

Next to the fox sat Freyja, on the opposite side sat Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara.

" Now that winter is upon us, the frost giants are more likely to strike. Afterall, these creatures

thrive in cold environments." Kurama commented. Keiko stared out the window as well a worried

look written all over her face, "where do these things come from? Demon world right?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes. They reside deep within the makai, in an area surrounded by numerous mountain

ranges. " Kuwabara stared down into his cup of hot chocolate, " how many of these things are there?"

"No one knows for sure. Most demons stay clear of their territory. Those who do enter and survive end

up freezing to death." Kurama replied. "The temperature there remains below freezing year round, no

human could survive such a harsh climate, nor could most demons." Kuwabara's eyes widened, "not

even Yukina!?" Kurama nodded, "Although she is an ice apparition even she could not last long in such a

harsh climate." Silence enveloped the group, but it was short lived. The group of children Kurama

had been watching earlier were now screaming along with other people who were outside.

"Oh man…" Kuwabara whispered as he looked down into his cup of hot chocolate, ripples could be

seen in it. "Oh no…it isn't…another one is it?" Keiko asked alarmed. The ground was shaking and glasses

were falling off of shelves only to shatter against the hard tiled floors. "Keiko, I want you to take Freyja

and get out of here." Yusuke ordered as he got to his feet. Kuwabara and Kurama stood up as well as the

ground began to shake more violently. "Theres more than one approaching" Kurama stated calmly.

Chaos was all around the group, the coffee shop has been abandoned, people were running and

screaming outside, most had taken refuge inside some of the sturdier/ larger buildings around them.

"There are so many people around, we can't fight them with all these people watching us!" Kuwabara

exclaimed. Kurama's emerald gaze fell upon Freyja, "Keiko there is a back exit. Please take it and inform

Boton what is going on. Freyja we will need your help." Keiko hesitated for a moment before running

off. Kuwabara began to argue with the fox, " Freyja needs to get out of here too! She could die!"

" I am fully aware of that Kuwabara, I will not let any harm come to her." He grabbed ahold of Freyja's

hand, " Yusuke..Kuwabara meet up with us back at the apartments." "In case you haven't noticed theres

an army of frost giants coming to destroy the city! I'm not going anywhere until.."

" I have a plan Yusuke, now go!" Kurama interrupted.

Kurama had come upon the realization that the frost giants were not acting on their own accord, they

were being controlled by someone. They were here to kill Freyja and to take the ring of hope, at least

that is the conclusion he had come to. He believed whoever was controlling the frost giants wanted to

have control over the trolls as well. Once both of these creatures were being controlled the human

world would be under attack, millions of lives would be killed in mere seconds. His plan was to lead the

frost giants away from the city, back at the apartments was secluded. The perfect place to battle it out

without fear of an innocents blood being spilled. The two ran out of the coffee shop, off in the distance

he could see over 40 frost giants approaching. Many of the beasts instantly locked eyes on Freyja,

he was right. They had come for the ring, not to destroy the city…at least not yet.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/

Yoko's golden orbs flickered to Freyja, she was shaking like a leaf. Yusuke and Kuwabara were both in

fighting stances. Yusuke was prepared to shoot off his spirit gun, while Kuwabara readied his spirit

sword. The fox was more worried about Yusuke's spirit gun than the frost giants. Yusuke was much

more powerful than he realized, even before his demon blood had been awakened he emitted an

enormous amount of power. Just one shot from his spirit gun was more than enough to obliterate at

least half of the frost giants now headed towards them. The beasts were getting closer and closer….

Yoko spun around as he felt something big approaching from behind. He was caught off guard at what

he saw, "Trolls!" he exclaimed. The group turned, sure enough a whole army of trolls were

approaching. One troll in particular stood out among the rest, he towered over them by nearly

30 feet. A giant spiked club was held tightly in the creatures hand, he pointed it towards the group.

"What the hell is it doing!? I thought they were on our side! Or at least Freyja's!"

An orange beam of light shot out from the club and surrounded the four. "A barrier?"

Kuwabara questioned. Yoko placed his hand against the invisible wall of the barrier that had formed, "

the trolls are trying to protect us" "By keeping us trapped in this dumbass thing!?" Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara attempted to slice through the barrier with his sword but it had no effect. The large troll

that had erected the barrier now stood in front of it, the other trolls advanced forward towards the frost

giants. "It seems they want us out of the way" Yoko commented as he watched the first fight unfold.


End file.
